Cold caos
by UnknownTrainer
Summary: An absol named White Shadow have a vision where her village is totally destroyed by the frost and the snow . In the mean time weird things are happening in the mountain and Artcuno the guardian of the mountain has disappeared .She decide along with her friends to advise everyone and find the missing legendary but nothing is as it seems ...


The first thing the absol noticed was the silence . It was terrible and wrong , it tasted like death .

She couldn't see anything but snow ,ice, and a bunch of frozen tree that shined like crystals under a cold sun. There were no sign of life , the only thing that wasn't immobile was a weak wind that runned silently araund the desolate land .

Even though she had never seen that place it looked awfully had very bad sensation .

The vision focuse on a little object that emerged from the snow as it was the only survivor . It was a sign . There was something written on it : SweetSnow Village .

In horror White Shadow realized what it meant . That was a prediction and that dead place was what her village would have looked like in the near future "when ice, wind , water and frost will rise and fi

ght ." The word echoed in her mind like lines of a forgotten riddle .

Slowly White Shadow opened her eyes .

The familiar wall of her home surrounded her . The absol was glad to see that outside the window the sun was shining.

That winter had been warmer that usual, maybe it was because Articuno the guardian of the mountain had been hardly seen araund .Every time he flew over the village a trail of frost followed him .Nobody knew what he was doing but it wasn't the first time the legendary pokemon disap

peared .

Remembering her vision the absol wondered if there was a connection . Articuno would have offered his help aganist any disaster , but if he was away they'd probably be defendless .

She had to advise everyone .

That wasn't going to be an easy work , to her unluck some pokemon belived that her kind brought disaster insted of predicting them .

Whithe Shadow grabbed her bag and walked outside her hause .

SweetSnow village was little but pretty much famous thank to Articuno's presence .

There were araund fifty hause and two Rescue Team had theyr base there.

One of the them was : the Eevolution team .As the name suggested it was composed only by eevee evolutions . Some of them were close friend of her .She decided to ask theyr help , the news of an imminent catastrophe would have caused great panic and she needed to act carefully . She was also in need to information , she knew almost nothing abaut said catastrophic event,and if something of strange was appenig a Rescue Team would have known for sure .

She quickly made her way to theyr base .

Right in front off the door two pokemon were talking . One of them was Joi the jolteon , the other an abomasnow with a worried look on its face .

- Don't worry we're going to help them as fast as we can . We have a Vaporeon in our team and she won't have any problem dealing with the river .-

-We're all very grateful .we wouldn't know what to do without your help .-

The big pokemon went away in silence .

- hey Shady , what are you doing here?-

The absol came closer .

-hi Joi. What's appening? -

- A flooding . In the north . That poor Abomasnow was asking for help to search some pokemon that got lost . Bubble shouldn't have any problem with that. It's strange though , the river shouldn't give this kind of problem it hardly rain there .-

Joi noticed her worried look and added:

- you saw something , didn't you?-

-yes-

-That's bad -

Quikly Shadow explained what she saw .

- I have no idea of when or how that's going to appen. We should understand more and evacuate everyone .-

Joi nodded.

White Shadow looked up to the top of the mountain.

- joi advise the others and start the research . I'm going to do something of very crazy now . I know he dislike I intruders when he decide to stay alone but I have no choice . I'm going to find him,I'll find Articuno . -

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Hi there , that's my first story and English is not my main language so I'm open to any advice , hope you'll like it .


End file.
